When Get Backers Characters Read Fanfiction
by bananasplit92
Summary: The title says it all. What happens when Juubei discovers that Kazuki, Ginji and Ban have been reading JuubeiKazuki fluff?


**Glad to say, this was my own idea this time. No copyright infringements, no storyline theft. (Speaking of which... what storyline?) But never mind that. Ah, I'm so proud of myself. See if you guys like it.**

**I do not own Kazuki. Or Juubei. Or Get Backers for that matter. Daaaammnn.**

When Get Backers Characters Read Fanfiction

"How could anyone write that?" Juubei was not amused. Kazuki could very plainly see that showing him the newest rage in town hadn't been the best of ideas.

"Calm down, Juubei, it's not bad once you give it a chance. Some of them are actually good." As always, Kazuki was the one trying to pacify his partner.

"Kazuki, I know our relationship is an open secret, but for a total stranger to display it so blatantly..." For once, Kazuki had failed to make Juubei any less mad. Ginji and Ban decided it wasn't so good to give in to impulses and burst out laughing. They were leading a good life and didn't want funerals the next day. Especially not their funerals. With black needles sticking out of both their bodies. They _had _been the ones who introduced Kazuki to all this after all...

"Maybe if you showed him one of the better ones, he might see it from our point of view, ne, Kazu-chan?" Someone was being pretty optimistic.

"Um, Ginji... That might not be the best thing to do right now... I don't know how he's going to take it..." Kazuki knew Juubei best. Besides, it didn't take a genius to figure out how badly Juubei would 'take it'. Since he was all red in the face and they could almost see steam coming out his ears. Who knew he'd be so worked up about people publicizing his and Kazuki's open secret? Not like these people _knew _it was actually happening...but close enough.

_**Half an hour ago...**_

_He should have known something was up when he saw Kazuki huddled in front of Paul's new computer with Ban and Ginji. And Shido sitting and smirking in a corner with his animal friends. He should have known. But he didn't._

_Then he just had to go and see what they were up to. And read the stuff on the screen. His soul was immediately scarred for life. Not only were things like that being written about him and Kazuki, but KAZUKI was reading it and what's more, LIKING it... No wonder they said ignorance was bliss. He didn't like it that Chibi Ginji and Ban had fixated their eyes onto his and Kazuki's private lives, either. _

_End flashback_

"I'd like to know what exactly you think you're reading in here. What, for example, is _that?_" Juubei jabbed his finger at the screen. Chibi Ginji didn't get the hint.

"Oh, that's nothing, it's only the forum page. People go there to write what they think of the stuff they read on the website. Really, Juubei, you should use computers more oft...WAHHH!!!" He began dancing around the room seeking refuge from multiple flying needles that seemed to appear out of thin air. Juubei definitely wasn't any happier.

"It's okay Ginji, I think I'll just take the plunge and show him some of the more... lighthearted ones. Leave it to me." Just like Kazuki to rescue his friends when they were in need. "Juubei, please stop perforating him, he has a job to do." Juubei obviously thought he had a job to do too.

With growing revulsion Juubei read the short summary his boyfriend (make that girlfriend) showed him...

_When Get Backers Characters read Fanfiction_

_The title says it all. What happens when Juubei discovers that Kazuki, Ginji and Ban have been reading JuubeiKazuki fluff?_

Juubei didn't need to find out what fluff meant. He didn't need to know what fanfiction meant either. All he needed to know was that his dignity had been reduced to a flat ground zero, as had Kazuki's. That was enough to get him REALLY mad, not to mention the following page that Kazuki so good-intentionally (is that even a word?) showed him. Poor Juubei. And Kazuki.

_**3 Minutes later...**_

"...Kazuki... I've reached a decision..."

"What?"

"For the good of our reputations... and your well-being..."

"_What?_"

"I think we should break up."

"WHAT?"

Ginji and Ban now had to rescue themselves from both a very pissed Kazuki and a Royally pissed Juubei. With no help from the still smirking Shido.

_END_

**A/N: Admittedly I think I could have done better on this, I was too lazy to plan first. But I like it anyway, it's a good enough job for 20 minutes, right? Hope it was okay.**


End file.
